


There are tentacles

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what it says on the box
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Kudos: 8





	There are tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just like it says in the prompt, random tentacles from no where suddenly appear and make life interesting for one of tfw

dean is out for a walk.

Tentacles emerge from the lake next to him.

Oh my god there are tentacles in Dean's ass.

Dean kinda likes it though.

He comes a whole lot.

It implants an egg in him. 

Now there are Dean tentacle babies.

It's pretty sexy honestly.

The end.


End file.
